There was magic when I was a girl - english
by Yuichiro
Summary: One night, Star Butterfly shares a memory with her daugther about how the thing used o be. Second story in english, sorry for the mistakes.


\- There was magic when I was a little girl- a blonde woman start, looking in her daughters eyes- you could use it to go through dimension, or fly in the sky by standing in talking clouds, and you could became whatever you wish…

\- Wow…- the little girl, with blond hair and chocolate eyes keep looking close, keep listening carefully to the grown up, a smile shining in her round face- What happened?

\- Your mother has to make a choice that time- she confess- I had to choose, if I could live in a world where magic could be one of the most beautiful things… or the worst nightmare for everybody…

Star still remember those times, the times of magic, when the queens of Mewni took all from the monster, and keep going, treating them as… thralls, just because. Only cause they were different, just because they could…

**And that had been wrong.**

\- Mommy?

\- Sorry sweetie- she said, taking her little girl in her arms and throwing her in the air, making the small blonde laugh- Mommy just space a little.

\- Daddy makes that a lot.

\- I know, I like that- she assure, putting the small body again in the bed- now, it´s time for my little princes to go to sleep.

\- Aw… really?

\- Amanda- the older blonde said, and the little girl just sighed.

\- Ok…- she accepted and Star covers her with the sheets, kissing her forehead and smiling- Daddy isn't coming?

\- You know he is busy- Star old her with a little smile, before moving at the side, reveling a pretty lean Marco, looking at them- but that never really matters to him.

Star saw her husband –god, that sounds good– walking until he reached the side of the bed and then he lower himself to kiss his daughter cheeks. She keep looking a little more, Marco had grown pretty much as his counterpart in the "Never Zone", but he wasn't all that buff, now, he keep a lean, muscle shape that she could enjoy, wide enough for her to round him with her arms and lean enough to cuddle with him at the night time.

**He is just perfect for her.**

\- Hey there mija- he greet Amanda, his smile calm and… _beautiful_\- how was story time with mommy?

\- It was so cool- the little girl said- she told about magic, and how the things were when you two were young!

\- Really?- he was amused by the enthusiasm of the little blonde, and his eyes were sparkling with a nostalgic light and cute, _very cute_ admiration.

\- Yeah, it´s a shame that the magic is gone.

Star sigh a little, cause, she _did_ miss magic. The first years were… rough for her, not being able to do the thing she was used to, having to keep going on without her handicap, without the world she knew, without Glossaryrk…

**It was harsh.**

And sometimes, she regrets it, well, used to regret it. Because if she hadn´t do it, she wouldn´t be there, with her loving –and hot as fuck, _please_– husband, and wonderful daughter. Because Marco had been there all the time, every single day, he keep up with her, they had fought, they had discussed, and of course they had been in bad moods, but every single time, she stayed, _and he stayed_, never giving up on her.

\- Yeah, is a shame- he spoke, taking Star back to the present, capturing her attention- but you know? Not all the magic is gone.

\- No?- Amanda asked, her little head turning to her father, and Marco let out a little giggle.

\- No- he assures her, pushing her back down- there is still magic out there.

\- Where?

\- Everywhere- he said- in the sky, in the street- Marco got a little closer to his little girl, whispering- even here.

\- Here…?- Amanda repeat in the same tone.

\- Yeah- the man then looked at his wife, and his smile became more loving, warm- your mommy still bring magic to my life every day, just like the first time.

\- Wow…

Star just smiles, even more than before, feeling her heart beating faster. Marco could be so sweet, and she knew, and well, still knows, that he meant all that, because he loves her, and she loves him, with all her heart.

**'Cause he brings magic to her life too.**

And just by that, she doesn't regret anything.

\- Your mon called- Marco tells her once they left Amanda sleeping- she wants to have a family dinner, with everybody.

\- Everybody?

\- Yeah… even Mariposa and Meteora are coming this time- he says and she smile, before hugging him- Star…?

\- I'm so glad I destroy the magic- she says, and feel his arms around her.

\- Me too- he responds- but it really doesn't matter… because with or without magic…

\- We belong together- she finish, before pushing herself back to kiss him, and then smile once again- we now have a little time for ourselves…

\- I like where this is going…

And while she lets him kiss her again, and again, and again, she thinks that she _really _doesn´t mind not having magic, not at all, cause yeah, there was magic when she was a girl. But now she has another type.

**And she likes it even more.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Just finish (like 3 weeks ago) SVTFOE and the trilogy of HTTYD, and buddy, I really loved both, so, in the last part of the movies, I felt like his phrase just sound to good, and well, here I am._**

**_This is my second story in English, and I really hope it´s better write than my other one, I´ll accept everything you have to say, if my spelling is bad, my grammar sucks, just please tell and I can make it better, also be glad if you could tell if the story is bad, or horrible, I don´t know._**

**_This is all by now, I hope I´ll see you around._**

**_Yuichiro out, peace~ :3_**


End file.
